diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord
The is one of the six upgrades from the Overseer and can be selected at Level 45. Upon upgrading to the Overlord, the tank will get two extra Spawners, doubling the Drones’ spawn rate. The Overlord's FoV will stay the same as the Overseer. Design The Overlord features a circular base with four equally-spaced, trapezoid Spawners. Its Drones look like medium-sized triangles and use their respective team color in TDM, Domination and Tag Mode. They will be blue to you and red to everyone else in FFA and Maze. Your drones will disappear when they hit a maze wall. Necromancers, Managers and other Drone users have the same effect when their Drones hit a maze wall. Technical Upgrading from Overseer to this tank will not affect the stats of the drones, but they will spawn with a doubled amount. Drones Note that all your Overseer Drones will disappear upon upgrading to Overlord. The Overlord features a similar Drone system to the Overseer, where Drones go towards the mouse cursor when left click is held, and move away from the mouse cursor when the right click is held. The Overlord produces these Drones in pairs at a rate relative to the number of skill points the player has spent on Reload. The Drones deal Damage and take damage as they make contact with enemies. When the Overlord is not controlling its Drones, they will automatically attack nearby Polygons and tanks, or surround the Overlord if there are none. The Overlord can have up to 8 Drones max at any time. Strategy *Strong Against: Almost every tank in 1v1 battles. *Weak Against: Multiple enemies, Destroyer branch and ramming Boosters when unprepared, Penta Shots, Spread Shots, most bullet spammers if the player is unskilled, far away Snipers. As the Overlord Recommended upgrades for the Overlord include increasing Drone Speed (to quickly catch enemies), Drone Damage (to harm the enemy), Movement Speed (to compensate for the Overlord's low base speed), and Drone Health (to add protection value and to get Drones past enemy Bullets). In Team DM, Overlords are extremely valuable tanks, as they can hide behind strong bullet spammers, as they support with their Drones, keeping the tanks shielded from enemy fire. Attacking enemy tanks from behind is also an effective strategy in combination with other tanks, because it forces them to turn around, allowing others to close in and kill them. Also, you could make them shoot at your tank while you dodge their Bullets and attack from the side. Most focus only on your tank until they die, when none of their Bullets hit you. The Overlord is good at 1v1 battles but has a hard time in group battles where it can only defend. If the Overlord is surrounded, the best strategy is to run away and use the Drones for blockage. The outcome of a fight between a body damage tank and an Overlord is heavily dependent on the situation. When the Overlord has its drones at the end of its FOV (Field Of Vision) or has repelled its drones off screen and a body rammer appears, the Overlord will almost always be killed. If the Overlord has its drones near it and a rammer attacks, then the Overlord will usually win, although beginners might still get killed as Overlords are tricky for beginners to play. If the Overlord has its drones near it and a rammer decides to hang out at a distance but doesn’t actually attempt to go in for the kill, it will usually be a stalemate, as the Overlord doesn’t have the movement speed to chase down and kill body damage tanks. It is strongly recommended for Overlords to have at least 6 points in drone speed, penetration, and damage, as well as at least 3 points in movement speed, because otherwise, body rammers can easily kill you. Players using the Overlord should avoid tanks that have high Bullet Penetration or with high Reload. A Sniper’s fast, powerful Bullets can destroy an Overlord if they do not shield themselves with their Drones or kill it fast enough. Against the Overlord Countering an Overlord is quite similar to countering an Overseer. When facing an Overlord, you must either destroy its drones before it can reach you, or flee the scene fast enough. Or if you have an opportunity, you can try to kill it before it can kill you. If you are a fast or high recoil tank, you can easily run away from the Overlord, and if you are a high ROF tank, (Rate Of Fire), you can easily shoot down its drones. However, if you have a high ROF tank that shoots in a single concentrated direction, but doesn’t spread out, like the Triplet or Sprayer, you should exercise caution when fighting an Overlord because although you can easily shoot down their drones if it pulls them towards your front, advanced players will try to maneuver its drones toward your sides or flank, which are your weak points if you are a tank with concentrated fire. If fleeing is necessary, which is often the case when being attacked by an Overlord, moving towards a corner of the screen may increase your odds of survival. This maneuver makes it more difficult for the Overlord to aim its Drones to target a tank fleeing this way. The Destroyer branch is effective against Overlords since their Bullets have high Penetration/damage, and can destroy 4 drones when maxed out. You should attack an Overlord when its Drones are attacking someone else. Use the recoil to boost toward the Overlord to get a better shot and attack the Overlord. If the attempt fails, quickly run away and shoot at the Overlord’s Drones. The Necromancer is one of the few tanks that can take on and even kill an Overlord, you will quickly die if you have little to no drones or if they are much more skilled. Most Overlords will quickly attack by charging their drones toward you, some will more clever attacks to kill you, so be careful. Immediately run away from their drones, while you do that, use the "claw" to move your drones around the Overlord's drones, it's very important that you don't destroy any of their drones, or they might survive the attack. Reform the drones, while they reform, charge your drones at them, they should be between the Overlord and its drones, you now have them in your trap! Once you have them reformed, deal the final blow by doing a far repel, when you do this, things can go well or horribly wrong, here are a few possibilities. *Your attack worked. *The Overlord dodges the attack, either they kill you, or you have to try again. *When you did your repel, so did the Overlord, either their drones kill you, or they don't. This strategy only works if the Overlord attacks first, you should try to avoid an Overlord if possible. Although the Smasher and its branch-offs are considered weak against the Overlord, they can maneuver around the Drones and assault the tank itself. However, if there is more than one Overlord charging towards you, you should run, unless you are certain you can take them down. One of the most effective classes for destroying an overseer is a Bullet Damage Fighter. Build 0/0/0/5/7/7/7/7 is a good anti-Overseer-class tank build. Never attempt to attack an Overlord by charging through its Drones, as this can kill or almost kill your tank, if you are lucky and have a slight bit of health, then go away from the Overlord and then recharge. History *On July 30th, the Overlord was nerfed, although the exact changes are unknown. Trivia *The Overlord was one of the first Tier 4 tanks in the game. *Overlord, despite having more Spawners, does not spawn more Drones than Overseer. zh:Overlord es:Overlord fr:Overlord pl:Overlord ru:Overlord vi:Overlord de:Overlord Category:Tanks Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Checked Category:Player Tanks